Ice-cream NibblesOr licks
by HAHAhachoo
Summary: Marinette's face was covered in ice-cream. He couldn't help it, it brought out his inner cat tendencies. One-Shot.


**A/N: I just had to write this, too good of an opportunity for MariChat. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG.**

Marinette had just gotten back from patrol and she was exhausted. She still had to do her Physics homework but right now, she really couldn't be bothered at all. Lying down, Marinette looked up at the ceiling when a thought came to her. She was suddenly craving an ice-cream. Pushing herself up off the bed, Marinette trudged down the stairs with her aching limbs towards the kitchen and raided the freezer. Finding what she was looking for, a strawberry ice-cream cone, Marinette retreated to her room and lay on her bed. It was 2AM and she was eating strawberry ice-cream. 'Well' Marinette thought to herself, ' cravings do come at the most unexpected times.'

A contented sigh left her mouth as she licked the creamy yumminess , the strawberry flavour taking over her taste buds. Distracted by the sweet treat Marinette was eating, she didn't notice the leather clad hero landing outside on her balcony. She even missed the 'tap, tap, tap' against her window as the black cat asked for permission to come in.

* * *

Chat Noir looked on in confusion when Marinette didn't turn her head when he tapped against her balcony window. He wanted to check in on his favourite purrr-incess and since she was always awake till a late hour, he knew he would be welcome. But she was just outright ignoring him, even if it wasn't on purrr-pose. She was just too engrossed in eating her ice-cream, her eyes closing as she snuggles further into her pillow. Chat had an idea, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

* * *

Marinette had never felt this relaxed. The knots in her muscles were already loosening and the warmth encasing her was just right. She closed her eyes and snuggled further into her pillow and gave her ice-cream one looong lick and then- **BAM!**

Marinette let out a huge scream and the ice-cream flung out of her hand and on to her face.

She was furious when she wiped the ice-cream out of her eyes and they landed on greens ones filled with humour on the other side of the window. Getting up, she stomped towards her balcony window, all thoughts of relaxation gone from her mind, and threw open the latch.

"Explain."

* * *

Chat couldn't control his laughter when she got up and the ice-cream cone slid down her shirt, making a big splat on the floor. But his smile soon slid of his face, just like that cone, when Marinette started walking towards him with the most ladybug-like expression on her face, even if her face was still covered in ice-cream. Yikes, he was in for it. Marinette's wrath. She only saved it for special cases. Like him.

* * *

Turning around, Marinette put her back towards Chat as she heard him come in, not ready to face him yet. One, because she was so angry at him to ruin her moment and two, her face was covered in ice-cream. She felt Chat move closer to her until his hands were resting on her hips and he was pressed right up against her, Marinette's thin nightgown barely doing anything to stop her from feeling his toned body in the tight leather cat suit. Marinette shivered, he was distracting her, but she was not going to let this slide easily. " I'm waiting."

Marinette tapped her fingers against her crossed arms and waited but she couldn't hear any explaining Chats, just the sound of him breathing against her neck, eliciting goosebumps. He moved even closer if that was possible and whispered against her neck.

"I'm sorry purrr-incess, I was just having a laugh." He snickered " And boy was it a laugh."

Marinette turned round and glared at him, but because they were already so close, their noses bumped together and Marinette tripped and fell onto the floor, pulling Chat along with her. "Ooof"

Marinette opened her eyes and looked right into Chat's green ones. Oh my God they were so close they were practically breathing each other's oxygen and ooh she was laying on him and-

Chat did the most unexpected thing.

* * *

He couldn't think straight. Marinette's body was pressed up against him and her blue eyes were piercing through his soul. She was so close and he just couldn't take it, the pink ice-cream was sliding dangerously close to her chest, leaving a pink trail in it's wake. No, he was not going to do it. No way, 'keep it together Chat' he thought. If he does it then she is going to be disgusted by the sight of him. He wasn't going to, he wasn-

He pushed himself upwards and did it.

He licked her.

Marinette stared down at him in horror. He did not. He did not just lick her. But oh his tongue was warm against her sticky skin and it tickled when it touched her. Marinette let out a giggle and Chat smiled. "You like that?" He asked in his husky voice and she stopped her giggling to take in his intense stare. Chat leaned up and Marinette thought he was going to do it again when he pushed her over to flip them and landed on top. He smirked down at her and then slowly angled his head towards her neck to suck off the pink cream that had dribbled there. And then he started lapping up the ice-cream off of her face like a true cat. He was never going to live this down but oh well, Marinette seemed to enjoy it. And he was enjoying it too.

* * *

Marinette and Alya had decided to go to the park after school and Nino and Adrien had tagged along. Arriving at the park, Alya saw an ice-cream cart and dragged the group towards it, asking everyone what flavour they would like.

Alya turned to Adrien. " What about you?" She asked.

" Strawberry." He replied. " It's my new favourite."

Blushing he looked at Marinette from the side of his eyes, she was blushing too.

Memories of last night flew across her mind and she smiled.

" Mine too."

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
